


The Only Apology They Know

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Joey's death, a glimpse of Slade and Dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Apology They Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



It had been one helluva fight of words and bodies, even if Dick was the one landing the worst of the damage. 

Slade let him.

Slade felt the fight needed to happen, for them both.

Each had loved Joe, one as a father, one as a leader and friend.

Despairing anger had been inevitable.

So was this meeting of lips and flesh that had long been denied by both their inhibitions. Dick had been in the way too much, and Slade was the enemy.

Right now, with the hurt blazing in both so brightly, it's the only apology they know.


End file.
